


Eu Gosto De Ver Você Sorrir

by RubyCarbuncle



Series: Eu Gosto... [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Portuguese, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Ver você sorrir para mim faz eu me sentir humano, faz eu me sentir amado e, principalmente, faz o mundo ser mais bonito para que nós dois possamos viver eternamente felizes nele."
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: Eu Gosto... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841854





	Eu Gosto De Ver Você Sorrir

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Você sempre diz que me ver sorrir é difícil e trabalhoso, vê essa raridade como algo especial. Mas, saiba você que, é o seu sorriso fácil que me encanta todos os dias.

Você tenta parecer maduro perto de mim, mas ri de qualquer bobagem, ri até da minha seriedade. Digo, quando saímos eu estou sempre lá com os braços cruzados e minha expressão neutra e então você olha para mim e sua boca se curva num sorriso, em muitos deles seus dentes pontudos dão o ar da graça. E eu acho tudo isso apaixonante.

Eu gosto de ver você sorrir com essa frequência, de ouvir o som da sua risada ecoando em todos os lugares em que vamos juntos. Você preenche meus olhos, meus ouvidos e, claro, minha boca.

Todos os dias eu _vejo_ você sorrir, _ouço_ você rir e _sinto_ você sorrir — contra os meus lábios quando me dá um beijo de bom dia.

Eu poderia citar um milhão de coisas que gosto em você, mas gosto especialmente da facilidade que tem em demonstrar suas alegrias, especialmente quando está comigo.

Ver você sorrir para mim faz eu me sentir humano, faz eu me sentir amado e, principalmente, faz o mundo ser mais bonito para que nós dois possamos viver eternamente felizes nele.


End file.
